Tears Of A Heart
by Miyuki Naqizumi
Summary: Kaoru is a second-year student and yet she still feels that she can never open up her feelings to anyone, feels neglected and lonely even though she has some close friends until someone by the name of Kenshin comes along…. KKxSMxAM
1. First day of school again bummer or not

Tears Of The Heart  
  
Disclaimers:- ~sigh~ Sadly, None of the RK characters belong to me…even if they did, I wont share with anyone!!! ^_^ Especially Aoshi and Sanosuke!!! ~drools~ ^_^;;

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Summary:- Kaoru is a second-year student and yet she still feels that she can never open up her feelings to anyone, feels neglected and lonely even though she has some close friends until someone by the name of Kenshin comes along…. KKxSMxAM

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 1:- First day again…Bummer or not?!

AU- Year 2004  
  


(First day of school, January)

**Kaoru's POV**

"Kaoru!!!" What a first day of school! Here I am, still trying to wake up from some slumber LaLa Land and kami-sama, how did she manage to be so cheerful?! Weird…but oh well, that's Makimachi Misao, the hyperactive best friend of mine as always! "Over here!!!", me yelling at misao. ^_^;; not exactly a yell, I still sound like a zombie ~sigh~  
  
**Normal POV**

It was the first day of school and it was the second year for Misao and Kaoru. Kaoru was rather squinting her eyes at something that caught her attention. She looked again at the pathway as her friend was skipping happily towards her direction…  
  
**Kaoru's POV**

I looked up the sky for a minute…hmm, it seems that the sky is still blue, theres still the sun in the morning so its not the end of the world yet. How come Misao is not carrying a schoolbag to school when my damn shoulders is aching with tons of books in my slingbag?!? Wait…someones catching up with Misao, Let me see…Eh?!? ^-^; Aoshi Shinomori?!? Carrying her schoolbag?!?  
  
**Misao's POV**

What a wonderful day!!! Lalalalala…~skips happily~ Just my luck to meet Aoshi-sama ~drools for a moment~ and kami-sama, he's so good looking and his shoulders, they are just broad enough to carry for schoolbag for me! Heheh! Mou…~pouts~ Aoshi-sama wont be in the same class as me!!! Why must he be a third-year student?!? Eh?!?!? If a senior likes me in school, that's a good thing right? Or not…?  
  
**Aoshi's POV**

Geez…that Weasel can surely run fast for a small-built like her. Okay, so I was carrying her bag for her! That's the least I can do since I know she has been drooling over me for quite sometime. Don't ask me how I knew that…Fine, so a blabbermouth dude helped me out with the information with a little food bribery… Speak of the devil… Kami-sama, I surely need to brush up on my meditation!!! What was I thinking?! Help me kami-sama!!!  
  
**Normal POV**  

So, most of Kaoru's friends were with her except for one more couple that she recalled of! A tori-atama and a kitsune! ^_^ Those two sure have a way of showing their passion for each other. Everyone giggled at that remark! How true it was! "Kamiya-san, why not we head for the assembly hall now?" Aoshi suggested. She wanted the whole group to be complete but by judging at the time, they've only got ten more minutes before the principal gives an annual welcoming speech so they started to make their way in the schoolgate…  
  
**Misao's POV**  
  


C-R-A-S-H!!! What was that?!?! Eek!!! As I walk pass the accident "C-R-A-S-H" area, I realised that there was a human with brown spiky hair and a fine-looking female who was definitely taller than me and Kaoru!!! Mou…It was only…  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_End Of Chapter One  
  
Sneak Clue Words / Phrases In Upcoming Chapter:-  
Bicycle, Fox, Rooster_

_Hiko's Son  
  
A/N:- Hey there Readers!!! This is my first attempt in writing a fic so I would appreciate those reviews!!! Please!!! Please!!! I hope you liked this chapter and if I get reviews and you think I should continue this fic, then I will post up the next chapter within 3 days to 7 days!!! ^_^ So do review okay? C & C are mostly appreciated!!!  
_  
  
  



	2. The Cool Fiery Newbie

Title:- Tears Of The Heart

Disclaimers:- I do not own the RK Characters as even if I do, don't dream that I'll be sharing it with you anyways...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Previously on Chapter One:-

**Misao's POV**  
  
  


C-R-A-S-H!!! What was that?!?! Eek!!! As I walk pass the accident "C-R-A-S-H" area, I realised that there was a human with brown spiky hair and a fine-looking female who was definitely taller than me and Kaoru!!! Mou…It was only…  
  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 2:- The Cool Fiery Newbie

**Megumi's POV**

Damn! That baka tori-atama! I just rebonded my hair not long ago... ~sigh~ Why did I even agree to go to school with this baka atama?! Now, we are tangled up in a nearby school bush... Mou...This is embarassing! ~face turns red~

**Sanosuke's POV**

Nani?!? That kitsune is putting the blame on me?!?! She could have warned me or something before I ride my bike on that rock!!! Seeing kitsune all blushing gushing, Aww...What a nice sight... Why cant she accept me as a boyfriend or something? Ne, I forgot...I havent even ask her yet...Baka!!! ~stomach grumbling~

**Normal POV**

Finally the Tori-atama and Kitsune managed to untangled themselves in a terrible mess. But before any of them got to tease the couple, the school bell had to ring! What a moment!!! So they had to end their almost- little- chit-chat session with Aoshi holding on to Misao's wrist as he handed her,her schoolbag while Megumi and Sanosuke were apologizing-bickering at each other yet the Tori-atama still offered to carry her bag for her as they all sped off for class. Kaoru could only sigh as she took in all the scenes that was revolving in front of her so she had to head for class alone on that day...

In the Classroom...

The class had a relief teacher of Miss Sakuro for Medical Science that day. Miss Sakuro sinsei was touching on the topic of heart failures, a weak heart and etc (you get the idea...all concerning the heart ^_^;;) Suddenly, Sakuro-sinsei paused writing on the white board as she saw a human with fiery hair walk pass her class. "Eh? I thought I made it clear once that no dyed hair in this school?" Kaoru turned her head towards the class window and saw what Sakuro-sinsei was trying to show. Suddenly, the fiery-hair human turned his head and saw Kaoru glazing at him so he let a simple smile and rushed hurriedly to find his class.  
  
**Kaoru's POV**

That is the most exotic hair colour I've ever seen in my life. It doesn't look like a typical punk-dye so it must be natural...What am I saying?!? No one has red hair! I've got to be out my mind. He looks so calm and cool. ~sigh~ Eh?! He smiled at me? ~Face turns pink ^_^;;~ What's that scar on his cheek? It looks so deep...**I better be copying those notes from Sakuro-Sinsei...I'll be needing it soon anyways...For my own sake ~sigh~ (A/N: The quote with the ** is essential)

**Kenshin's POV**

Who's that girl? With raven hair and jasmine scent from afar, she looks like goddess and she's smiling at me. Ano...Why am I feeling so unworthy all of a sudden as though as I don't even deserve a smile from her at all. Kami-sama, I'm suppose to be finding my classroom after all!!! Watashi Wa Baka deshi! Eh, if the goddess is a second-year student then my third-year classroom is just beside hers...If only I get to talk to her someday...

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N:- That's all for now but please keep the reviews coming in because there will be more of Kenshin, Kaoru and the rest of the cast  so in short **Please Review If You Want More!!! **I'm not going to include anymore Clue Words/ Phrases/ Sneek Peeks for upcoming chapter coz' its not practical for me, the one writing! Till later, Sayonara!!!

**Please Review If You Want More!!!  ****By the way, the notes of Sakuro-Sinsei that Kaoru had to copy down is quite important in this Fanfic for the future chapters…**Please Review To Get The Later Chapters…**


End file.
